


擁有

by atus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - Apocalypse
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Erik在X戰警電影-天啟的時間線之間與蝙蝠俠相遇的小故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 小夥伴說她看到有一個旅遊行程，名字叫當蝙蝠俠遇見大白鯊，然後一瞬間天雷勾動地火，新CP就粗現惹XD

  
  
他又再次失去了一切，二十年前他離開了Charles，因為他傷了他，而Charles值得更好的；十年前他離開了變種人的世界，因為他認為Raven或許能為變種人帶來更好的未來；而就在剛剛，他失去了他以為後半生所能夠擁有的，他手中還殘留著他妻女鮮血的溫度，鑲嵌著他父母照片的項鍊沾染上了人類鮮血的惡臭。  
  
他嘗試過了，他試著用Charles說過的方式生活，他試著相信人類，而他得到了什麼？或許上帝就是要奪取他身邊的所有事物，或許上帝就是要他去毀滅人類，不，或許這世界根本沒有神，Erik想。  
  
人類與變種人永遠不可能和平共處，他救了人類，但他們是怎麼回報他的？  
  
這樣的人類不應該存在，而他又要再次讓Charles失望，Erik踏著虛浮的腳步往他打工的鑄鐵工廠走去。  
  
但Erik的人生總是充滿各種意外，他沒想到他會帶著如此的絕望在森林裡，遇見一位身穿黑色披風、駕著黑色戰機墜毀在樹上的男人。  
  
黑色戰機掛在樹上搖搖欲墜，而穿著黑披風的男人掙扎著想從卡住的座椅中掙脫，空氣中顯然瀰漫著更濃郁的血腥味。  
  
Erik遲鈍的想起各種謠言與傳聞，有報導曾說蝙蝠俠或許是擁有蝙蝠能力的變種人，抬手用能力隨意將戰機挪往地面，毫不意外接收到兇狠的瞪視——就算隔著護目鏡他也能感受到——望向卡在駕駛座、左側肩膀幾乎要被一根長條狀金屬捅穿的男人，Erik用能力穩住金屬，「會很痛。」簡短的給出警告後直接將金屬從傷口中抽出，眼前的男人僅僅用力咬牙沒有發出任何痛呼，Erik快速地撕開自己的襯衫簡易地替傷口止血，然後立刻轉身離開。  
  
「Erik Lehnsherr，萬磁王。」男人的嗓音比他所想的更加低啞暗沈，他能聽到男人微弱的痛苦喘息，「我欠你一次。」  
  
  
Erik頭也不回地往他的目標繼續前行。  
  
  
Erik沒料到的是，在不久之後的將來，他會在與天啟一戰時試著保護Charles、保護那些變種人孩子們；他會再次擁有與Charles以及Raven之間的友誼；他會在X學院重建後的募款晚宴上遇到一位擁有漂亮眼睛的男人，調笑著望著他伸出手，「你好，Lehnsherr先生，我是Bruce Wayne 。我能叫你Erik嗎？」  
  
而Erik更沒有料到的是，他會在韋恩企業的擁有者鍥而不捨的糾纏之下從Charles大宅搬進韋恩宅邸；他會在與Bruce Wayne相遇後的第二年，因為超人與X戰警的請求協助，在正義聯盟戰鬥後的含鉛廢墟中，挖出面罩破損、斷了兩根肋骨、渾身染滿鮮血並失去意識的蝙蝠俠，然後他的能力幾乎失去控制，直到Charles進到他的腦子裡，他內心的憤怒與恐懼才逐漸穩定下來。  
  
他也沒有料到，他會在蝙蝠俠恢復意識之後失控憤怒地毀掉大半的蝙蝠洞；他會在Bruce Wayne坦露一切之後顫抖地請求人類用力操他；而他會在Bruce溫柔貫穿他的時候感受到從沒擁有過的安全；他會在Bruce輕輕擁抱他的時候感受到他以為永遠不會再有的平靜與溫暖。

  
  
-FIN-  
  
  



End file.
